A Special Year
by carolzixpotter
Summary: Harry comes back to school, to be a teacher, and he falls in love with a certain redhead, that will turn his world upside down.....
1. How they met  Harry's POV

**A Special Year**

Chapter 01 – How they met - Harry's POV

He was home, he couldn't believe it. He graduated from Hogwarts.

When he apparated in the front porch of his house, all the anger with his parents disappeared, they could very well gone to the station to pick him up, but he knew they were busy, but as a punishment he stayed the first night back in a hotel, he lost his first day as a free man sleeping. As he was getting near the door he realized that something was amiss, everything was dark and silent, that wasn't like his father at all, even more on summer, when uncle Sirius and Lupin would be there to party with him, mostly Lupin would talk to his mum, as he thought of his mum, his heart tightened, he missed her so much, she was the most extraordinary woman he had ever met, and he met quite a few, being who he was, the famous Harry Potter, summarizing he was filthy rich, good-looking and the part that he most disliked, he destroyed the darkest wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort, most people still feared hearing his name, but not him.

When he was just a little boy, no more than one year old, one of his dad's best friends had betrayed him, Peter Pettigrew had told Lord Voldemort of his parents location, Voldemort did tried to kill them, but because of an ancient magic, love, their family was protected, making the killing spell reflect and target Lord Voldemort himself, but he was powerful and the spell didn't make quite the expected effect, Voldemort still lived but just as a shadow, when Harry completed 11 years old he was recruited to attend the best magic school in Europe, Hogwarts, in this year Voldemort tried to kill him once again, and once again Harry came out as a winner, in his second year Voldemort tried again, but this time he used a innocent little girl, and almost killed her, Harry still wasn't sure what was the girl's name, but he had a suspicion it was Ginnie, Jenny or something like that, he never saw her again, but Dumbledore says she is fine. In his third year he caught Peter and sent him to Azkaban, and in his fourth year everything ended, Voldemort tried to possess him, but because of the ancient power, he couldn't bear to be within Harry, Voldemort just exploded as simple as that. After that came his 5th, 6th and 7th year and he finally could live his life as normal boy, he had friends, and girlfriends, but he still wasn't happy, because none of those people were permanent, they would pretend that their interests laid in Harry, but it was actually in everything he represented, money and power.

When a loud crack that he immediately recognised as someone apparating came from inside the house, Harry woke from his daydreams, he took his wand out of his pocket and without a sound he entered the house.

'SURPRISE'

He jumped high; there was so many people in there, he didn't know half of them, it looked like his whole school had come, and he didn't know what was the party about, he walked around and said hello to a few people, that was when he spotted his father, he looked at James he was in a deep conversation with Harry's godfather, Sirius, he looked at them for more ten seconds and decided to move.

'Bam.' He tripped on his own feet and fell straight to the floor, in front of the toilet, he was lucky nobody saw that, or so he thought when a beautiful female hand was in his face, as he was still dizzy he couldn't figure out what to do with the present situation.

'Just hold my hand.' He heard a melodic voice saying.

'Come on, is not that hard, just hold out your hand and grasp mine.' And so he did, after she helped him out, he looked into her eyes, and got lost in it, her eyes was just gorgeous; it was the most beautiful water-blue.

'Hey….hey….Hey.' he snapped out of his trance as he heard her shouting.

'I'm sorry, but have we met?' He said to the redhead.

'As a matter of fact, yes we did.' She responded smiling.

'Where? I don't remember seeing you before, and believe me, I would remember you.

'You will just have to figure it out on your own, because I need to use the loo right now, so if you will excuse me.' And she entered the toilet, he decided to wait right here for her, she was just perfect, and he wasn't going to let her go.

'Hello son.' He heard from the other side of the room, it was his mother, the most beautiful redheaded woman on the room, as for the second one, it didn't need discussion, but his mum was still calling out for him, so he left the toilet guard duty and went to meet his mother.

'Oh my God, how I missed you, when I saw you talking to that beautiful girl I thought I wouldn't talk to you today.' She said as she was hugging him.

'She is pretty isn't she?'

'Yes she is, what's her name?' she asked as she let him go.

'I have no idea who half of this people are, you invited them, you should know her name, and by the way why did you invited them?'

'It is a graduation party, for all of your friends, your father invited all 5th, 6th and 7th year at your school, we don't know their name either, and I think you better go talk to your father, he's going to have a fit if he knows you are talking to me first, you know how he is jealous because you like me better.' She said laughing.

'But mum, I don't like you better.' Harry said.

'I love you.'

'I know, now go, he is waiting.'

'Hey dad, how are you?' he said, startling his dad.

'Hello son, I'm fine, and yourself?'

'I'm great, but I have a question to ask you.'

'Ask away.'

'I need to know the name of the most beautiful redhead in this room.'

'Lillian potter.' he said with a tone who thought this was an obvious answer.

'No, mum is in the kitchen'

'So there are no beautiful redheads here anymore.'

'Oh, yes there are, there is at least one, she is petite, with gloriously long red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and the most melodic voice.'

'Sweetie, your mother's eyes are green just like yours'

'Dad, I am not talking about mother, this girl is from Hogwarts, but I don't remember ever seeing her, she sure looks familiar, but I think I would notice her.'

'Somebody is in love, somebody is in love.' Sang James as he saw the look of admiration in his son's face as he was talking about Ginny, yes that was her name, he knew perfectly well who she was, and saw the change of looks between her and his son in the toilet door earlier, he just thought that was better to let Harry discover love on his own, it was more fun that way.

'No, I'm not, I just want to have fun, but I don't think she is going to fall for my charms, she had that look, that I often find boring, how is it called.' He said pretending to not remember.

'Aah, I remember now, it is called 'I am a proper girl, and I'm not going to go inside the broom closet with you, just because you are Harry bloody potter' yeah, that is it, but there was a lot of fire there too, she is a walking contradiction.'

'Somebody is in love, somebody is in love.' James continued to sing, ignoring his son's protests, he knew that if Harry found fire in her eyes, He would find fire all over her. Sooner or later.


	2. How they met  Ginny's POV

Chapter 2 – How they met – Ginny's POV

She could not believe it, he was doing it again.

'Dean, I already told you, I am not ready for this. She said as she took her boyfriend's hand out of her top.

'But Ginny, we have been dating for almost two years now, you don't let me touch you.' He answered, while his eyes flared on her semi-transparent top. 'You wear this kind of clothes and expect me to do nothing?'

'No, I don't expect, I hope you care about me enough to respect me, and don't cross the line when I say don't cross the line.' She said angrily at him.

'Ok, ok, you are totally right, now we better run, I still didn't finish packing, and I want so say good bye to some of the 6th years, today is my last day here.' He said straightening out his clothes.

'Let's go, hey were you invited to the potters graduation party? The one that is after tomorrow?'

'Yes, it is going to be fun, the house is enormous, and they even have a quidditch pitch, which must be the reason why Harry Potter is so good, everybody is saying that next year the competition is going to be crap.'

'Probably, she said unhappily, she loved quidditch.'

Hours later, on her bedroom on the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny laid on her bed thinking: 'I don't like him, what am I still doing on this relationship?, I know we should have moved to the next level ages ago, but just to think of his hands on my skin, I want to throw up, and he is so caring, what am I waiting for?

'Him' her mind answered, but she didn't want him, ok, he saved her on 1st year at school, he is cute, a gentleman and a hero, but he doesn't even know I exist. With this thought on her mind she drifted asleep.

The next day she woke up with Hermione talking, or better screaming downstairs.

'One of this days, I am going to break your neck, you are so selfish, you can have girlfriends, but Ginny can't, oh hell, you even get angry when I get a boyfriend.' She said heatedly.

'Of course you can have a boyfriend.' Ron answered warily.

'Seriously? Then why you almost killed Viktor in our 4th year? Because I was dating him. Why were you out of breath to invite me to the ball on our 5th year? Because you heard Lino saying to the twins that he was going to invite me, then you ran to do it first. Can you stop acting like an overprotective brother?' she said it all very fast, like her life depended on it.

'I…ahmn…I mean…' he babbled.

'Why don't you guys kiss and make out already?' Came a voice from up the stairs.

It was Ginny, she was tired of Ron's and Hermione's bickering, everybody knew they were in love, everybody that is, except them.

'What?' they said together.

'You know, you two are just stupid, Ron you really are jealous of Hermione, and Hermione you don't like it because you think it is a brotherly thing, but it isn't, he loves you.

'Excuse me?' Said Hermione

'And you love him.' Ginny ignored the interruption. 'Ron is jealous of me, because he is worried about me, but Hermione, if you see him when you are talking to other boys, I've seen him in the edge of killing someone, and as it happens everybody is pretty much tired of you two fighting all the time, if you guys snogged, everybody would be so much happier.

'Are you done?' asked Ron

'Yes.'

'Good.' He said turning to Hermione. 'I forbid you to talk to Michel Corner.'

'WHAT' Hermione shouted. 'You don't have the right…'

'It was worth a try.' Whispered a defeated Ginny.

She continued to walk down the stairs with a fixed thought on her mind: she had to break up with Dean; she knew she didn't have a chance with Harry Potter; he could have anybody, why would he have any interest in a Weasley? She was poor, with too many freckles, and not enough boobs. But it just wasn't fair to Dean, she feared that one of these days she would moan Harry's name out loud, and then she would be in trouble, she knew those weren't the right reasons to break up, she shouldn't be dating him because she didn't like him, not because she would get in trouble, but she liked to have someone to take care of her, not that she couldn't, but her whole life people took care of her because it was their job, like her mother and brothers, it was good to know that non-related people found her appealing enough to hang out near her. She woke up from her daydreams when a loud cry burst just outside the fat lady's painting.

'But…why are you doing this…? I love you; you mean everything to me…' When Ginny got outside she saw what was happening, Cho Chang, Harry's girlfriend were being dumped, Ginny couldn't suppress an evil smile.

'Sweetie, you are making a scene, it is not you, I am just not ready for a relationship right now, I mean you just told me that you got held up in 7th year just because of me, I am kind of scared, I like my freedom, and you are taking that away from me, I am truly sorry.' And he left, he brushed on Ginny, as he did that, it was decided, she had to break up with Dean, his most intimate touch couldn't do a thing for her, but the slight brush that just happened took away her breath, it has been six year since the last time he touched her, the downside was, she was unconscious, but she knew he saved her from Tom Riddle. She had been stupid enough to pour her feeling in a diary, one that responded back, but it was no ordinary auto-response diary, it was a weapon, one that the most evil wizard of all times had used to come back, but he didn't quite succeed, because one more time Harry came to the rescue, and she was saved, but she wished she could remember when Harry lifted her in his arms, and brought her to the headmaster office, but she couldn't remember, what a pity.

As she strolled up and down the corridors trying to find Dean she stumbled in what seemed to be a mount of clothes, but this mount wasn't really a mount, it used glasses.

'I am sorry;' she said muffling her voice, she didn't know why. 'For Cho too.'

'You saw that?' he said with an embarrassed laugh, without looking up.

'I did, and I am sorry.' She lied

'It is Ok.' And she left.

She finally found Dean talking to a girl Ginny didn't know.

'Dean, can I talk to you? It is important.' She asked point blank.

'Sure, let's go by the lake.'

While they were walking towards the black waters, Dean tried to grasp Ginny's hand several times, but she didn't let him, that worried Dean.

'What's up?' he asked when they got there.

'This is complicated, I like you, but…'

'Stop rolling around, you are breaking up with me.' He interrupted her.

'Well…yeah, how did you know?

'I've been suspecting it for days now, you don't like me, or my touch, or anything about me, I think we are better off as well.' He finished with Ginny noted was a fake smile.

'Ok then, see you at the party tomorrow.'

'Yeah, bye'

She felt relieved, but also worried, now she would have to go to the party, where Potter would probably be whoring around, well, nothing she could do about that now.

Later the next say she looked in the mirror, she was splendid, she wasn't much of a looker, but tonight, people would look at her.

'GO TAKE THAT SLUTY DRESS OFF, RIGHT NOW' she heard from the door, as she turned around she confirmed her suspicions, Ron was having a jealous rage again.

'Ah, shut up Ronald, your sister looks very pretty.' Her mother said with tears rolling down her face.

When Ginny turned to the mirror one more time, she appreciated again her appearance, for the first time in years she let her waist-length red hair down, in all of its curly glory, she was wearing a jet black dress, it wasn't short, or transparent, it was plain sexy.

She used a Portkey to get to the Potter's, she was really anxious, but Harry wasn't there, it sounded like he was angry at his parents and decided to stay in Muggle London, but he would be arriving shortly. While they waited for him she stumbled across Dean, he was acting normal, she appreciated that, then she talked to Potter senior, he was always sweet to her, he owled her from time to time, to ask how she is, he would make jokes about how much she looked like Lillian when she was young, that her and Harry was like a photo of them at Hogwarts, it disturbed her, but tonight he was a perfect gentleman. And then Harry arrived, she froze for like 10 minutes, then her mind started popping with ideas, that she had bad-breath, she looked horrible, she ran to the bathroom, without a look around and then:

'Bam.' Came this noise from behind her, there was nobody around, so she turned, and there he was, flat on his back, she couldn't help but to smile.

'Just hold my hand.' She said.

'Come on, is not that hard, just hold out your hand and grasp mine.' She repeated. She didn't know how she kept so cool about the situation.

'Hey….hey….Hey.' she had to call him again as he entered in some kind of trance.

'I'm sorry, but have we met?' He said to her, she wanted to kill him, but she hanged in there.

'As a matter of fact, yes we did.' She responded smiling.

'Where? I don't remember seeing you before, and believe me, I would remember you.' Her inside turned over with the look of appreciation in his face.

'You will just have to figure it out on your own, because I need to use the loo right now, so if you will excuse me.' And she entered the toilet. Once inside she didn't know what to do, she freshened up her make up, and decided to face him again, but when she left the bathroom, he was gone.


	3. My Story

I am not a writer, I did write this two first chapters, but I have no patience to write.  
I wanted to read a story on those lines: alternative universe, Harry a teacher, Ginny on her last year, They have an affair, at least PG-13.  
But I didn't find anything, so I decided to write the story, I can't finish it.  
So I am asking the writers out there to write a story like this, you are welcome to use my two chapters for inspiration, and copy anything you like. for the suggestions and stories on any fanfiction website please tell me: I am really sorry for not finishing the story, but you guys can pick up where I left (please tell me if you do)  
Thanks

I am not a writer, I did write this two first chapters, but I have no patience to write.  
I wanted to read a story on those lines: alternative universe, Harry a teacher, Ginny on her last year, They have an affair, at least PG-13.  
But I didn't find anything, so I decided to write the story, I can't finish it.  
So I am asking the writers out there to write a story like this, you are welcome to use my two chapters for inspiration, and copy anything you like. for the suggestions and stories on any fanfiction website please tell me: I am really sorry for not finishing the story, but you guys can pick up where I left (please tell me if you do)  
Thanks

I am not a writer, I did write this two first chapters, but I have no patience to write.  
I wanted to read a story on those lines: alternative universe, Harry a teacher, Ginny on her last year, They have an affair, at least PG-13.  
But I didn't find anything, so I decided to write the story, I can't finish it.  
So I am asking the writers out there to write a story like this, you are welcome to use my two chapters for inspiration, and copy anything you like. for the suggestions and stories on any fanfiction website please tell me: I am really sorry for not finishing the story, but you guys can pick up where I left (please tell me if you do)  
Thanks

I am not a writer, I did write this two first chapters, but I have no patience to write.  
I wanted to read a story on those lines: alternative universe, Harry a teacher, Ginny on her last year, They have an affair, at least PG-13.  
But I didn't find anything, so I decided to write the story, I can't finish it.  
So I am asking the writers out there to write a story like this, you are welcome to use my two chapters for inspiration, and copy anything you like. for the suggestions and stories on any fanfiction website please tell me: I am really sorry for not finishing the story, but you guys can pick up where I left (please tell me if you do)  
Thanks

I am not a writer, I did write this two first chapters, but I have no patience to write.  
I wanted to read a story on those lines: alternative universe, Harry a teacher, Ginny on her last year, They have an affair, at least PG-13.  
But I didn't find anything, so I decided to write the story, I can't finish it.  
So I am asking the writers out there to write a story like this, you are welcome to use my two chapters for inspiration, and copy anything you like. for the suggestions and stories on any fanfiction website please tell me: I am really sorry for not finishing the story, but you guys can pick up where I left (please tell me if you do)  
Thanks

I am not a writer, I did write this two first chapters, but I have no patience to write.  
I wanted to read a story on those lines: alternative universe, Harry a teacher, Ginny on her last year, They have an affair, at least PG-13.  
But I didn't find anything, so I decided to write the story, I can't finish it.  
So I am asking the writers out there to write a story like this, you are welcome to use my two chapters for inspiration, and copy anything you like. for the suggestions and stories on any fanfiction website please tell me: I am really sorry for not finishing the story, but you guys can pick up where I left (please tell me if you do) 


End file.
